Family Christmas
by LindaLeeB
Summary: The McGarrett-Williams family celebrate their first Christmas with Jesse. McDanno time. Slash warning. Follow-on to other 'Family' stories. 11th in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

Family Christmas

December 2020

It's late Friday afternoon, exactly one week before Christmas, and the McGarrett-Williams Family is on their way to a quick bite to eat before doing their grocery shopping for the next two weeks. Actually, they're only going to be home for a week before spending a week in New Jersey, but Steve and Danny know that it will be easier if they don't have to make an extended shopping trip when they get back from their trip.

Jack and Jesse asked to eat at the noodle house before shopping. Jesse was enjoying the diversity of food available on the island since becoming part of the family; his dad was a meat-and-potatoes man so there wasn't much ethnic food in his diet. In fact, Jesse was enjoying everything about his life with Daddy, Danno, and Jack.

Steve and Danny were surprised when Jesse started calling Steve 'Daddy' the day after they brought him home. Jack always called Danny 'Danno', and by the end of his visit Jesse did also. But calling another man 'Daddy' the day after his father died was a little jarring. The counselor took it as a sign of how dysfunctional his previous family life was and how much more secure Jesse was in his new home.

The boys were out of school until after New Year's Day, so they had their school Christmas party earlier that day. Steve and Danny did their best to limit the sweets with the boys, but school parties were always an exception to the rule. Jack and Jesse split an entrée because they neither felt up to finishing the regular portion.

While they were waiting for their meal, Jack was quizzing Jesse about pictures in a small photo album. Danny's parents and his sisters with their families were in the album. Jack also had prints of places he wanted to show Jesse while they were in New Jersey. They included the big Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center, the nearby skating rink, Times Square, the Empire State Building, and the Statue of Liberty. The last was to be viewed not by going to the island but from the Staten Island Ferry. Jack wanted to end the day at his favorite Chinatown restaurant. Of course, they had to ride the subway too.

Nana and Poppa talked to Jesse every time they called. They were thrilled to have another grandson and proud to know that Steve, Danny, and Jack opened their home and their hearts to a child who had lost everything. Losing Mattie left a big whole in their family; over the last nine years, Steve had become another son, another brother, another uncle.

Another source of pride was the way that Steve, Danny, Rachel, and Stan blended their families. It was difficult for Danny's parents to forgive Rachel and Stan for the way they made Danny's life miserable, but they did so for Grace's sake. Once Charlie, Jack, and Andy came along and decided that they were brothers, it became a moot point. Now Jesse was part of the brotherhood. Their other grandchildren were mostly in their late teens or early twenties, so having four young grandsons was a huge gift.

For tonight, Steve and Danny were trying to settle the boys down and get them to finish their meal. Both were so animated and happy about their extended Christmas break that it was a losing battle. Danny finally asked for a take home container; maybe the boys would be hungry later.

Shopping was a frustrating ordeal. There were crowds everywhere. Steve was so grateful that they had their Christmas shopping finished; more than once, he wished for a grenade just to clear the aisles. By the time that they left the last store, Danny could tell that Steve's patience was completely gone.

"Hey babe, let me drive. We'll get this stuff unloaded and maybe you could take a short run or something." During the summer, Steve could have taken a late swim, but it was too cool and too dark to do that in December.

"Thanks Danno, but I think that the boys need to let off some steam too. The backyard Christmas lights might be enough for us to have a little soccer game."

"I don't think that I'm up for that tonight Steve."

"That's okay. You can referee. It will be me against the boys. They'll cheat a little and whip my ass, and I'll chase them around the yard until I extract my revenge. By then, we'll be ready for a shower and story time."

"We've been together too long. That sounds like a really good plan."

Steve reached across the SUV to hold Danny's hand. "Danno, we will never be together too long. Forever won't be long enough."

Danny started to come back with a witty retort but stopped himself. Steve was being sincere and it was a very heartfelt declaration of love. Danny stopped at the traffic light and looked at Steve. Some of the tension was gone now that they were away from the store. Steve might have more gray now, but he was still the most handsome man Danny ever knew. "You're correct. Forever won't be long enough, so how about we make the most of the time we have, starting with tonight after the boys go to bed."

Soccer really was the ideal game for Steve to play with the boys. It was the one sport that Jesse played while still with his parents. Jesse and Jack often passed the ball around the yard when they had a little time. They weren't as fast as Steve, but they were adept at ball-handling. Plus Steve wasn't trying too hard to steal the ball.

Pretending frustration, he would pick up one of the boys and roll on the ground with him. Before too long, both boys were tackling Steve. Danny would have enjoyed joining them, but his knee was sore from the long day. Besides, it was so much fun to watch. Danny brought their camera out to capture the action for their family.

When the air turned cooler, Danny called time on the game. "I think that it's shower time. That means you too Steven." They protested but walked toward the lanai. Steve was the loudest. "Danno, I only needed five more minutes and I would have tied the game."

This started the boys on their own protest. "No way, Daddy. We were ahead by two goals."

"I was wearing you down."

Danny was enjoying the exchange, but he really wanted to get off his feet soon. "All of you, listen to me." He pointed to Jack and Jesse. "You take the hall bathroom and get your showers." Then he pointed to Steve. "You take our bathroom."

Checking his watch, he set the timer function. "I expect you downstairs in fifteen minutes freshly showered and in your pajamas. Don't forget to hang up your towels, and make sure the bathroom floor is dry when you're finished. I'll have hot chocolate ready, and yes there will be lots of marshmallows. Then you can watch the Christmas special for tonight, 'A Year Without a Santa Claus'. When Mother Nature has put the Snow Miser and the Heat Miser in their respective places, it will be your bedtime. We're helping with the party on base again this year, and you'll need to be well-rested."

Exactly 14 minutes later, Steve chased their sons downstairs. He finished his shower in three minutes as usual, but he pulled the covers down on the bed he shared with Danny as well as policing the hall bath and checking behind ears. Danny had their mugs waiting in the living room for them.

As the show's credits rolled, Steve looked down to see both boys were sleeping. He picked Jack up and waited for Danny to get Jesse. It wasn't often that the boys conked out like this; neither roused much when their dads tucked them.

Steve steered Danny toward their bedroom. "I'm going to secure the downstairs. You get your shower. I'll bring the ice pack up for your knee, and I think that you need a massage after that. Then I thought that I could say 'thank you' for letting me play with the boys for a while."

Danny was already stripping. "No need for thanks; I enjoyed watching you play. I will take you up on the massage, and then we'll see what happens next. I can be seduced, as you well know."

Steve had an extra spring to his step as he checked the doors and set the alarm. He found the large ice pack in the freezer in the garage, and brought up the bourbon with two glasses. Danny enjoyed his showers, but he could be quick when he wanted to be. He was just coming out of the bathroom when Steve came in.

Steve put the ice pack down on the foot of the bed and the bourbon and glasses on the nightstand. He walked over to pull Danny in for a soft kiss. "I've wanted to do that since the noodle house. The crowds nearly drove me over the edge."

"Yeah, I could tell. They took a toll on my knee too. I've been doing pretty well with it, but some days I still feel some pain. The doctor said it was normal, and that only a total knee replacement would fix it. I hope to postpone that for several more years."

Steve positioned Danny so that he was sitting up in bed with a pillow under his knee and the ice pack wrapped around it. Steve poured two fingers of bourbon in both glasses and sat next to Danny. For the next fifteen minutes, they sipped bourbon and engaged in a playful make-out session.

Danny was feeling much better when Steve removed the pillow and ice pack. "Okay, I need you to scoot so that you can lie down." Once he was satisfied with Danny's position, he began to massage the muscles in Danny's thigh and behind the knee. Danny almost groaned in pleasure.

"You know babe, this is not your usual foreplay. I have to say that it works for me."

"That's good to know. I'm enjoying it too. I like it any time I can put my hands on you. I'm looking forward to visiting with family after Christmas."

"Mom and Dad are so excited to see us and to meet Jesse. Do you think that the Williams family will overwhelm him?"

"Danny, he survived that horrible night when his father killed his mother before killing himself. I think Jesse can handle your family. He seems to enjoy our extended Five-0 ohana parties. Besides, Jack has been preparing him for the trip. He'll be fine. He'll have about a million people loving him by the time we come home."

Steve looked up when Danny didn't answer and saw that Danny's eyes were glazed over. Mission accomplished. Danny was relaxed and comfortable. Steve quickly slipped out of his clothes before returning to Danny's body.

It seemed that moments like these were rare. The boys were in bed for this night, and the men had time to spend in the privacy of their bedroom. With another child in the house, their lives were busier than ever. Now that Jesse has settled in as one of the 'brothers', Chin and Malia or Stan and Rachel could host a sleepover at their homes. That would open up a night once a month or so when Steve and Danny could have a night off.

Even with the additional time demands, neither Steve nor Danny regretted adding to their family. At the moment, family was the last thing Danny had on his mind. He wanted Steve to get to the part of his body that Steve seemed to be avoiding.

"Damn it Steven, if you don't get on with it I will have to hurt you." Danny started to take care of his 'problem' when Steve's mouth reached his favorite part. Soon, Danny was fisting the sheets in an effort not to prematurely end his pleasure. Steve moved away just for a few seconds, and when he came back he was prepared for the main event.

Steve spent a few minutes making sure that Danny was ready for him. Then he took his pleasure as he drove Danny over the edge. Steve followed him a few strokes later. Both were panting when Steve rolled them on their sides, still connected and holding each other tightly.

When their breathing slowed and Steve slipped out, they rolled onto their backs. "Are you okay Danno? Did I hurt your knee?"

Danny laughed and turned to kiss Steve. "I'm not sure. I'll let you know when I have feeling below the waist again. You, my Neanderthal husband, are lethal."

"But you love me anyway,"

"Yes Steven, I love you anyway. We have quite a life here. Our sons are safely tucked in bed down the hall. Tomorrow we help some of the families at the base have a better Christmas. Next week, we celebrate our first Christmas with Jesse, and the next day we all fly to Jersey to visit our family there. It's just about perfect."

"Just about? Give me a few minutes to recover. I'm sure I can do better."

"Babe, you're not 18 anymore. We'll both need more than a few minutes." Danny caught the look on Steve's face and scowled. "Very funny. Seriously, I suggest we clean up and get some sleep. Those boys down the hall like to get up early on the weekends, one of their few flaws."

"Sorry about that Danno. I think Jack gets it from me, and Jesse does whatever Jack does. Maybe they'll be content to crawl into bed with us and go back to sleep."

"Yeah, hope springs eternal." Danny rose and gave Steve a hand up. They cleaned up and put on their boxers/briefs before crawling into bed. One advantage of having sons was the dress code for bed was more relaxed. During the summer, Jack often insisted on wearing only his briefs to bed unless Grace was home.

It turned out to be an early night for the McGarrett-Williams family, at least until shortly after 2 a.m. when the thunderstorm moved in. The lightning woke Steve up; the scream of terror after the first loud clap of thunder woke Danny and Jack up.


	2. Family Christmas, Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

Family Christmas, Part 2

December 2020

It turned out to be an early night for the McGarrett-Williams family, at least until shortly after 2 a.m. when the thunderstorm moved in. The lightning woke Steve up; the scream of terror after the first loud clap of thunder woke Danny and Jack up.

Steve was out of the bed and down the hall in ten seconds flat. He knew exactly who screamed and why. Danny was right behind him; he was a little disoriented and not sure what the emergency was. He just knew that he was Steve's back-up, both at work and at home.

Jack was already comforting Jesse when Steve walked into their bedrooms. Although the beds could be made into bunk beds, they decided that they would rather position the beds side-by-side with a nightstand in between them. Jesse didn't care either way; he was thrilled to share the room with his new brother. Jack originally wanted bunk beds, but he decided it would be easier to keep an eye on Jesse if both beds were on the floor. He could just turn on his side to check on Jesse. More than once the first few days, Jack would crawl in with Jesse to soothe him during a bad dream.

The terror on Jesse's face was something new. Jack knew he was in over his head, but he also knew his dads would be there shortly. He was so relieved to see them come through the door. Steve covered the distance in three strides and picked both boys up.

"Wow, did you hear that thunder? It woke Danno and me up too. Are you boys okay?" Steve guessed that Jesse would be embarrassed by waking the household.

"Daddy, Jesse was having another bad dream. I guess this was worse than the rest." Jack wasn't tattling on Jesse. He was seriously concerned about this dream, and he realized that he should have told his dads about the other bad dream.

"Guys, it's a little cool here for those of us not in our warm pajamas. Why don't we adjourn this to our room?" Danny finally put the pieces of the puzzle together and figured out what happened. He also thought that the warm security of their bed might make the next few minutes easier. He remembered how Grace hated showing what she considered weakness in front of Steve, even though Steve never thought of it that way.

They each carried a son back to their room and tucked the boys between them. Steve was next to Jesse, gently rubbing his tummy. He remembered how Jack told them that Jesse's tummy hurt when he was upset about his parents' fighting. "Jesse, the thunder sounded like a gunshot, didn't it?" He waited for Jesse to nod his head.

"I had the same problem sometimes when I came back from a long mission. My first 4th of July back on the island, someone was shooting fireworks off after I went to bed. I woke up shaking under the bed. I still have bad dreams, but not as often. Before Danno and I got together, I would stay up the rest of the night because I didn't want the dream to come back. Now, Danno holds me like this until I go back to sleep. He keeps the bad dream from coming back."

"Jack gets in bed with me to keep the dreams away. I'm sorry I woke everyone up. Mommy and Daddy were always mad at me when I woke them up."

"Jesse, you can come in here any time you need us. We're your family. I never get upset when Daddy wakes me. What happened to him is part of who he is, just like what happened to you will always be a part of you." Danny ruffled Jesse's hair to put him at ease. "And Jack, we're proud of you for helping Jesse. But we should know if Jesse is having bad dreams. If we all put our heads together, we might find a way to keep them from coming back as often."

"I know Danno, but sometimes Jesse didn't even know he was having a bad dream. I didn't want to tattle."

"Jack, it's not tattling if one of us is in trouble and needs our help. If you saw Daddy being sick and he asked you not to tell, would you?"

Jack was quiet for a minute, trying to decide what he should say. "Like when I see you holding your knee, should I tell Daddy?"

Steve snorted before he could help it. "Yeah Danno, should Jack tell me? Never mind, it's not about us. Listen, we're the parents here and it's our job to help you when you're having a problem. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes Daddy." The boys answered in unison.

"Okay guys, we still have a full day ahead of us. Can we go back to sleep now?" Danny knew they needed to get back to sleep soon before it turned into an all night slumber party. Soon Steve would be in the kitchen making hot chocolate.

"Yeah guys, we need to quiet down. Danno needs his beauty sleep."

The boys giggled the way Steve knew that they would. Steve and Danny hugged their sons and settled in for the rest of the night. The bed was a little crowded, but at least the boys didn't toss and turn the way the Grace did.

They woke up a little after 7 a.m., at least Jack and Steve did. Father and son often spent the early morning hours on the weekend together while Danno and Jesse slept in. Sometimes they would swim, although Steve shortened his swim to something doable for Jack. Sometimes they would just walk on the beach. Other times, Danny and Jack worked in the kitchen making one of the Williams' family recipes while Steve was on a run.

Now that their family included another son, both dads did their best to find special time with Jesse. One morning, Steve noticed that Jesse was solving the cryptogram puzzle from the morning paper. That was one of Steve's specialties, and he knew that the daily puzzles were a notch above beginner level. Some nights when chores and homework were done, Steve would construct a puzzle with Scrabble tiles and coach Jesse through the solution.

Danny discovered that Jesse shared his appreciation for music, particularly opera. Music was always present in his parents' home, but his father loved opera. Danny shared that love with his dad, and now shared it with his son. Although he wasn't fluent in Italian, he could tell Jesse what each song was about. Jesse was fascinated by the stories and happy to have a dad who appreciated the music too.

On this Saturday morning, Steve and Jack were content to stay in bed with the rest of their family. Both dozed a little but woke when Jesse and Danny stirred. Steve was pleased to see that Jesse looked well-rested. He knew all too well how a nightmare could leave you exhausted mentally and physically the next day.

"Good morning boys. Are you three going to let me sleep a little longer, or are you going to drag me out of bed at crack of dawn on a Saturday?" Danny's voice was a little gravelly from sleep, and he tried to sound irritated. In truth, he was grateful that they were able to get back to sleep and sleep in as long as they did. He was pretty sure that Steve would have a retort that would having Jack and Jesse laughing, and he was hoping to alleviate any awkwardness Jesse might have after last night.

"Come on boys, I think our cartoons are on. There's a GI Joe marathon on this morning. We can let Sleeping Beauty get his beauty rest."

"Steven, you will not have our sons watching GI Joe cartoons all morning. Just because you were in the Army…"

"It was the Navy, Danno."

Danny heard the boys giggling and was pleased that his plan worked. "Yeah, whatever. If we're going to have to eat hot dogs or pizza with ham and pineapple for lunch at this party, I demand a nutritious breakfast. I was bacon, real pig meat. Don't think you can put the turkey stuff in front of me. And I want two eggs over easy to go with the bacon."

"Danny, if you want eggs, I can scramble some for us."

"No, you'll use the fake eggs. I want eggs that can look back at me. That way I know that they're the real thing."

"Danny, fried eggs aren't good for you. First there's the cholesterol in the eggs, and then there's the butter to fry them."

"Steven, you're not listening. I don't want them fried. I want to gently cook them on one side, and then gently turn them on the other side. Hence, they're eggs over easy. If your Neanderthal brain can't process that, I'll make my own. Who else wants eggs with me?"

There was a chorus of I do's from Jack and Jesse. Steve sighed as if he had failed his last mission. "Well, if you going to cook them, I guess that I could choke down a couple. I always…" The rest of Steve's sentence trailed off so the family couldn't hear it.

"What's that Steve? I don't think Jesse or Jack heard you."

"I always break the yoke. There, are you satisfied?" Steve pretended to be very put out at Danny.

"Yep, I'm good. Okay boys, hit the head before you go downstairs. And make your beds too." Danny shooed the boys off before turning to Steve. He pulled his husband close for a kiss.

"Hey, I'm not sure that I want to do this with you now after the way that you talked to me. You made me confess my yoke disability to our sons." Steve sniffed in mock distress.

"You did good babe. Our sons left with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, after all these years together, we have the arguing down pretty good." Steve kissed Danny back because he had been waiting all morning to do so. They made their bed and took turns in the bathroom.

Danny was down first to start the bacon. When it was almost finished, Steve took over so that Danny could fix the eggs. The coffee was ready, juice was on the table, and bread was ready in the toaster. Steve and Danny also made an awesome pair in the kitchen.

While they were eating breakfast, Steve filled Jesse in on the party they were attending today. It was a tradition started that first Christmas they were together. Grace helped them that year. Once Jack was born, he also went to the party with them.

"Jesse, the enlisted men don't make a lot of money. It's not fair because they serve their country and protect us from those who don't like the U.S. It's hard on their families, especially during the holidays. We're part of a service group who raise funds to help the families, and this Christmas party is a time when can make their holiday a little brighter. For some of them, their mother or father won't be home with them."

Danny took over the explanation so Steve could finish his breakfast. "Today, Santa will visit the party. Each child will receive a gift from Santa and have a chance to visit with him. They will have their pictures taken so they can show their parents. There will be lunch served and games. Expect to see Daddy rolling around with the kids. They're all about the same age. The families will also receive gift cards so they can have a nice Christmas dinner and a few things for under their tree."

"Danno plays Santa." Jack was always excited about this part. He loved knowing that one of his dads was under the Santa beard and suit. Jack was sure that his dads were responsible for most of the gifts under the tree, but he never questioned the existence of a Santa Claus. Last year when he got curious, Danno told him what his mother told him. "Kids who don't believe in Santa get underwear for Christmas." Jack had all the underwear he needed.

Now that Steve had the opportunity to finish his eggs (which were perfectly done), he finished the rest of the explanation. "It's a really nice day. You and Jack can help with some of the younger kids. You'll have a chance to eat, and then you just play with the kids. I'll be around if you need anything, and Danno will be free once Santa leaves. We'll come home after the party so that we can get cleaned up. Danno will need a shower because the suit is hot. Then we'll go out for a nice dinner. Any questions?"

The boys shook their heads 'no' and asked to be excused. When Danny gave the okay, they cleared their dishes and put the juice away. Steve had time for a quick run while Danny called his parents. He was checking to see if they had everything planned for their visit to Jersey. Danny was so excited to have the opportunity to visit his family again. The week in the summer was great, but there was always something special about being home during the holidays.

The boys were discussing their Christmas gift for their dads. With their Aunt Rachel's help, they had their picture made together. She helped them pick out the perfect frames, one for the photo gallery on the wall at home and two smaller frames for Steve and Danny's desk at work. Jesse and Jack earned the money doing extra chores at home. They also had a framed picture for Nana and Poppa.

Jesse was really looking forward to Christmas with his new family. The holidays were never observed much at his house. There was a tree but no other decorations. Jesse loved the lights outside and all the ornaments on the tree. He particularly loved the shiny gold ornament with his name on it. It was on the branch next to Jack's ornament. Jesse didn't care if anything was under the tree for him. He was so happy with his new family.

Jesse had been a little scared when he woke up this morning and realized he was sandwiched in between Jack and Daddy. It was the first time he spent the night in bed with a parent, and he was sure his dads would be a little annoyed or even mad at him. Instead, he was treated to the 'Daddy and Danno show', as he thought of it, and had his favorite breakfast. He liked to dip the bacon and toast into the egg yolk. His mommy usually broke the yolk, but Danno made them perfect. It occurred to him that maybe Danno demanded his eggs this morning because he knew that it was Jesse's favorite. Yeah, he was one lucky kid.

When Steve finished his run, they all went upstairs to dress for the party. Everyone wore red polo shirts, jeans, and sneakers. They arrived at the base early enough to help with the setup. The kids were fed first; the kids would be too wired after Santa to eat. After the food was put away, Santa made his arrival. Danny was a big hit with the kids; he loved playing Santa even if it was hard on his knee. He knew Steve would give him some TLC after the boys went to bed.

Sure enough, Steve ended up on the lawn in front of the hall where the party was being held. He started by kicking the soccer ball around with them. Before long, he was deep into horseplay and ended up buried under a pile of kids. He knew that he would be sore tonight, but it was worth it to hear the laughter of the kids.

Over dinner that night, Jack and Jesse told their dads about their favorite parts of the party. Jack liked watching the little kids with Santa. He thought that Danno was probably the best Santa in the world. Jesse liked watching the moms and dads. They looked so tired when they came in and much happier when they left. Jesse liked knowing that his family was a part of making it a little easier for them.

After the boys were tucked into bed, Steve and Danny took a soak in the tub, followed by some ice for Danny's knee. They were exhausted from their day and were happy to fall asleep curled around each other. Thankfully, both boys slept through the night. Tomorrow they would attend church and the afternoon children's party there.

They were in the countdown for the Christmas Day. The last couple of weeks at the end of the year were always quiet, and there was an office luncheon provided by Steve and Danny on Christmas. Then they were off until after New Year's. For now, the McGarrett-Williams home was quiet.


	3. Family Christmas, Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

Family Christmas, Part 3

Christmas Day 2020

It's early evening on Christmas day, and Steve and Danny are upstairs packing the boys' clothes for their trip early the next morning. Most of the packing is complete, but the dads are making sure the boys will have what they need. Their winter gear is downstairs by the door; both boys are proud owners of new down-filled jackets, warm gloves, and knit hats. Jesse has never seen the snow; he was born in Oahu and never traveled farther than the big island. Jack remembers the cold weather from another trip to Jersey for winter vacation and is not so happy with snow. He loves his grandparents and the rest of Danno's side of the family, so he's excited about that part of the trip.

The last couple of days have been busy. The boys attended the luncheon at Five-0 with their dads. They helped make the pastries and breads that they took to Aunt Kono's and Uncle Finn's house for Christmas. Since their Five-0 ohana has grown so big, the larger space was a blessing. Steve, Danny, and the boys attended. Chin, Malia, and Kekoa were there. Max, his wife, and their two children came. Joe was there with a widow he married last year. Steve thought that this marriage might actually stick.

The rest of the team was there. Shane and Jessica came with their spouses and children. The last two members to join the team, Adam and Leah, also attended with their significant others. Kamekona arrived with his usual platter of shrimp and a girlfriend. This one looked serious; Kamekona was a lot of man to love with a checkered past. His enterprises had grown over the years, and he no longer had a stash of weapons hidden away.

There were also friends of Finn and a small group of people from the base who were stranded in paradise for the holidays. The meal was diverse with attendees adding their specialties from the menu. Steve and Danny weren't sure in the beginning if Finn appreciated how important Kono was to them or how important they were to Kono. Happily, he understood Kono completely and seemed comfortable with their large noisy family.

Finn had no family of his own, and he was humbled when the team accepted him into their ohana. He was a doting father to baby Fiona, and it amused him to see the tough Five-0 team on the floor playing with his precious daughter. Steve and Danny gave Fiona a bear outfitted just like her mommy. They even had a miniature Five-0 badge made to pin on her belt. Steve still thought they should get a toy gun to clip on her belt too, but Danny vetoed the idea.

Christmas morning at the McGarrett-Williams home had been a loud and joyous. The boys received new bicycles and helmets. Jack had outgrown his bike, and Jesse never owned one. He learned how to ride using Jack's old bike, but it was no fun because the boys couldn't ride together. There was also a new bike rack to fit on the SUV; this one could hold four bikes so the dads could ride with their sons.

There were other gifts for the boys, but the big gift was held back until Grace came over. She was spending the rest of the day with Stan, Rachel, and the boys since she was going to New Jersey with the family. There was a medium-sized box under the tree from Santa to Grace, Jack, and Jesse. After a quick discussion, it was decided that Jesse should unwrap the gift.

Inside the box were brochures on the Magic Kingdom, Epcot Center, Animal Kingdom, and Hollywood Studios. Another brochure illustrated the BoardWalk Villas where the family would stay. Steve reserved a grand villa, an extravagance for sure. The men had saved for this trip for a couple of years and both felt that the boys were the perfect age for the parks.

The kids looked through the brochures, not sure what to make of them at first. Then Grace opened the letter confirming their accommodations and let out a squeal. "We're going to Disney World" was all she had to say before the boys finally realized what their gift was.

Jack looked up and asked, "Daddy, are we really going? All of us?"

Steve grinned and delivered the rest of the news. "Yes, all of us are going. Nana and Poppa are going too. We're spending eight days at the resort when everyone is out of school for winter break. We're going to have a great family vacation."

Jesse asked shyly, "Me too?"

"You're part of this family, aren't you?" Steve pinned him with his death glare.

"Uh-huh."

Steve grinned again. "Then you're going too." Steve was just as excited as his children. He had never been to Disney World and he couldn't wait to go. He knew it was a cliché, but he just knew that this was going to be the family vacation they would all look back on for years to come.

"We're going to be busy while we're there. We're eating lunch in Cinderella's castle one day; we have a character breakfast scheduled another morning. I hope no one is disappointed that we decided to skip the luau at the Polynesian." Steve and Danny spent a lot of time pouring over the list of special meals and activities. It took Danny almost two hours to book everything they wanted to do.

Grace was also thrilled with her special gift. Steve and Danny updated her room at their house. Gone was the little girl furniture and Dolphin Trainer Annie motif. Her new furniture was dark cherry with elegant lines. There was a new desk where she could do her homework, and the walls were freshly painted cool mint green. Although Grace lived on campus, she tried to spend at last one night a week at home since Jesse joined the family.

At first, it was difficult seeing her dads with another child. It seemed to her that she had been replaced although she knew that no one could ever replace her with Danno or Dad (her more mature name for Steve). It didn't take long for her to fall in love with Jesse too. Grace had a lot of experience being a big sister, and soon Jesse shadowed her when she came to stay.

Packing for a trip with Steve was always a trial for Danny. "Steven, the boys will need more than this. I know that you think an extra pair of underwear and socks is all you need from all your years in the Army."

"It was the Navy, Danno." Jack and Jesse corrected Danny from the other side of the room.

"Yeah Danno, it was the Navy. A pair of seven year old boys can get it right. Why can't you? Danny, we don't need to pack for entire week. Mom and Dad have a washer and dryer. Mom always insists on doing laundry on the last day we're there so we don't bring a bunch of dirty clothes home."

"Okay, can you boys put these back in the drawer? I guess I can put a few things away from my suitcase too. Why did you wait until now to remind me?"

"Because you're so cute when you're in super-Mom mode." Steve leaned over to kiss Danny before he thought about it. Although the guys showed affection freely with the boys, they decided to limit showing too much affection with each other since Jesse moved in. Most of Jack's friends accepted that he had two dads instead of a mom and dad, but they didn't want to push the issue. Kids that age don't like to think about what happens at night behind closed doors, and Steve and Danny didn't want to stir that pot.

The second Steve's lips touched Danny's, he realized his slip. He froze momentarily, and then looked over to see if the boys caught it. Sure enough, Jack and Jesse were watching.

"Is it okay if Jack and me go downstairs and watch one of our movies?" Jesse was unconcerned about the PDA. He wasn't stupid, and he walked in on his dads when they were kissing a few times before now. Jesse was so relieved to be away from two parents who fought constantly that he didn't care that his new parents were both men.

Danny checked his watch and shook his head. "Sorry buddy, it's a little late for that. You need to get your showers. We'll be finished with this by the time you come back, and we can read before bedtime. We have an early morning flight, so we all need to get to bed early tonight. You can watch them on the plane tomorrow. It's a long flight to L.A. and then on to Newark."

When the boys gathered their pajamas and went down the hall, Steve looked at Danny. "Jesse seems to be cool with us."

"Yeah, he's a pretty smart kid. I don't think that's the first time he caught us kissing. We share a lot of hugs, and even beyond that you're always touching me. You can't keep your hands off my ass some days."

"I can too. I just don't want to. It's a very fine ass, Danno."

"Well yours is prime too. I don't mind an early bedtime, but do we have to go right to sleep?"

"Will you want another bedtime story?"

"You've never needed an instruction manual before, but if that's what you want."

Steve pinned Danny against the bedroom wall and gave him a scorching kiss while his hands mapped all of Danny's favorite body parts. Steve smirked at the glazed over look in Danny's eyes. "Does that feel like I need an instruction manual?"

Danny pulled Steve down for another kiss. "I think you know what you're doing. Let's get this done. I know things will be a little hectic while we're in Jersey, and I really need some time with you before we go. The boys will conk out as soon as they get breakfast and we'll be able to sleep some on the plane."

Steve wore his sexy grin and had what Danny thought of as bedroom eyes. "I really love you Danno. You think like a guy. I want some quality time with you. Should we use massage lotion or whipped cream?"

Danny rested his head on Steve's chest. "You are going to be the death of me yet. How can you ask such a question when our sons are down the hall?"

"Okay, we'll use both but not at the same time. Whipped cream first, and massage lotion to ease the soreness away."

"You are such a guy too. Why don't you finish here while I finish my bag? I assume Mr. ex-SEAL is good to go?"

"I am. I'll bring the boys in for story time in a few." Steve double-checked both bags for the basics and zipped them closed just as Jack and Jesse came in from their showers. Before Jesse moved in and the Edwards and Kelly boys spent the night, the boys used the bathroom almost like a frat house. There was a double-vanity in the hall bath, and the boys would brush their teeth while another was in the shower. Now that Jesse was a permanent resident, Jack and Jesse did the same.

When Grace wasn't at home, the boys often made the trip from bedroom to bathroom in varying stages of undress. Now that it was a little cooler in the house in the evening, they usually dressed at least partially before leaving the warmth of the bathroom.

Steve checked the boys over and saw that Jesse's hair was still fairly wet. "Come on Jesse; let's see if we can get some of that water out of your hair." Steve led Jesse back to the bathroom and grabbed his towel."

"Um, can I get my hair cut shorter like you and Jack?" Jesse was still hesitant to ask for what he thought of as a favor. "It's harder to keep clean and dry."

Steve usually took Jack with him for his haircut since the shorter cut meant more frequent haircuts. Danny took Jesse with him. "I don't see why not. It is easier to take care of."

"Danno won't mind, will he?" Jesse didn't want Danny to think that he didn't enjoy the time with him. Actually, Jesse was still confused on a lot of issues. He thought maybe his dads decided that Jesse should have longer hair like Danno, and maybe Daddy enjoyed taking just Jack to the barber with him. He was never given choices before and mostly was stuck doing what he was told. Now that his dads asked what he wanted fairly often, Jesse was beginning to think about other things that he would prefer.

"Danno won't mind what?" Danny was leaning against the doorway. When Jack wandered into the bedroom alone, Danny went in search of the rest of his family.

"Jesse wants to get his hair cut short." Steve finished towel drying Jesse's hair and was combing it now.

"Oh, of course I don't mind. It's your decision. Come on, Jack's waiting on us." Danny put his hand out for Jesse and was a little surprise when Jesse put his arms up. Danny picked Jesse up and received a really nice hug. Danny returned the hug, enjoying the moment with Jesse.

Sometimes he forgot that Jack and Jesse were the same age. Jack grew up knowing that he was very much loved by his family. Neither dads ever talked down to Jack or discouraged him from asking questions or expressing himself. They played with him, worked with him, read with him. Consequently, Jack carried himself with a quiet confidence.

Jesse had none of that, and it stunted his emotional development. He needed a lot of reassurance that he wasn't doing anything wrong, and he needed a lot of affection. The family counselor advised Steve and Danny to give Jesse what he needed, something they were happy to do. Gradually, Jesse was gaining more confidence. Tonight, Jesse seemed a little more hesitant.

Danny guessed that Jesse was nervous about meeting his family. "Hey buddy, are you worried about meeting Nana and Poppa?" Danny felt Jesse's nod. "They're worried about meeting you. Nana's afraid that you won't like her."

Jesse's head popped up. "Why Danno? Jack's says that she's amazing. I never had grandparents before; I don't know anything about being a grandkid. Nana and Poppa have lots of grandkids so they know what to do."

"Jesse, you're a terrific kid and we love you very much. Nana and Poppa love you too. You've talked with them on the phone and over the computer. They can't wait to see you and hug you. Now let's see what Daddy has picked out for us to read."

Danny and Jesse joined Steve and Jack on the bed. The boys held the book while the men took turns reading. After thirty minutes, the boys were showing signs of fatigue. "Come on boys, we can finish this later. Jack, put this in the front pocket of your bag."

Steve and Danny herded the boys to bed. They gave good night hugs and tucked the boys in. Steve went downstairs to check the doors and alarm and made a detour to the kitchen before coming back upstairs to the bedroom.

He was pleased to see the bed neatly pulled back and the lights dimmed. Danny came out of the bedroom with the massage lotion and smiled when he saw Steve with a can of whipped cream. "Planning to have yourself a merry little Christmas?"

Steve grinned and shook his head. "Nothing little about it Danno. First one naked gets control of the can."

After that, it was a mad flurry of clothes flying off. Steve declared himself the winner, but Danny thought it was a tie. The can exchanged hands several times before running out of propellant. The men didn't need it by then. Their mating was hard and fast with Danny on top. After a quick shower, they used the massage lotion. At first it was to soothe and then to arouse. The second time, it was slow and easy with Steve on top.

They soaked in the tub for a while. They knew it would be a while before they had the luxury of this kind of time. It was late by the time they changed the sheets and turned the lights off. They fell asleep almost immediately and the house was quite until early morning when the alarm clock went off. It was time to visit the extended Williams family.


	4. Family Christmas, Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

Family Christmas, Part 4

New Year's Day

It's early evening on New Year's day, and the McGarrett-Williams family is sprawled on the couch in the living room watching a movie. They are exhausted from their trip home, and the boys should be in bed according to Eastern Standard Time, but Steve and Danny know they need to at least attempt to stay up until their bedtime for Hawaii.

Their family visit extended Christmas from one day to almost a week. The trip to Jersey went amazingly well. For once, Steve didn't have to prod Danny or Jesse out of bed. Everyone was up with the alarm clock and ready to go with five minutes to spare. They picked Grace up from the Edwards' home and drove to the park-and-ride lot offsite at the airport. The shuttle dropped them off at their terminal and they checked in with little wait.

The only extra time needed was to clear Steve and Danny to carry their clutch pieces onboard. They filed the paperwork need ahead of time and both had carry permits for New Jersey. Danny thought that it was unnecessary, but Steve was adamant that they be armed if any problems arose on their flight or at the airport. Since Grace, Jack, and Jesse would be in jeopardy, Danny agreed.

Steve somehow always managed an upgrade to first class. Danny never asked how because he enjoyed the extra space. He didn't need it because he was tall but his knee always gave him fewer problems when he could stretch out. The family was seated in the first row and one seat in the second row. The boys sat together for while so that they could was their movie after take-off.

When it was time for them to nap, they swapped spaces so each boy was sitting with one of their dads. Even on a holiday flights, Steve and Danny were vigilant about their sons. Grace was sitting with one of the flight attendants who was deadheading it back to L.A., so she was safe enough where she was. The layover in L.A. was just long enough to use the restrooms and get some real food. Then they boarded the flight to Newark. It was a repeat of the earlier flight. The boys watched another video and took another nap. Danny knew the boys would be up for a while when they got to his parents house, so the naps were good.

Although Mom and Dad wanted to meet them at the airport, Danny insisted that they would get a rental car. Because Steve still wasn't familiar with Danny's hometown, Danny got to drive almost all the time. He thought of it was a vacation bonus. Grace was busy texting her friends back home. Jesse sat mesmerized by city traffic and the snow piled on the side of the highway. Jack was pointing out the landmarks he recognized, but Jesse wasn't listening. He was finally on his Christmas adventure, and he was thinking of it. He told himself that even if his Danno's family didn't like him, at least he had a great adventure for his Christmas vacation.

When Danny pulled into the driveway, Mom and Dad spilled out of the house. Dad was wearing a sweatshirt and Mom had a sweater on, but Danny thought it was too cold for them to be out without a coat. Steve and Danny got out of the car and turned to see if their sons managed to extract themselves from the rent car. Jack was already out of the car and in his Poppa's arms. Grace followed Jack towards the house. Danny saw that Jesse was struggling with his seatbelt and thought that maybe he was trying to buy a little time.

Nana was helping Jesse out of his seat before Danny could reach him. Then Nana was working her magic with their newest family member. "Oh Jesse, I've been waiting to meet you. You're so handsome, just like the rest of your family." Nana helped Jesse out of the car and hugged him tightly. When Danny encouraged her to get out of the cold, she picked Jesse up. "Let's get in the house where it's warm. Poppa, come see Jesse."

Steve looked over at Danny and shook his head. "I guess I know where their priorities are. Let's go in. We can get our stuff in after the dust settles."

"Babe, it took you long enough to figure that one out. It's always the grandkids with them. I figure they earned it after raising four kids. The grandkids are their reward for not killing us. We'd better go rescue Jesse. He looked a little shell-shocked."

"No one needs to be rescued from Mom. She's the best. I wouldn't mind getting out of the cold." Steve threw an arm around Danny and they climbed the steps to the front door. The kids already had their coats hung up and were admiring the Christmas tree.

"It's nice to see you too, Mom. Yes we had good flights. We've been up since 4 a.m., but we napped on the planes so we're not too tired. And how are you?" Danny was so happy to be home but couldn't resist needling his mother.

"Don't start that young man. You're not too old to be sent to your room without any supper. You know I hate when you do that." Mom scolded Danny but gave him a big hug. Then she turned to Steve and gave him an equally big hug. "Steve, you look great. Our son hasn't been too difficult for you, has he?"

Steve laughed and drew in Mom's warmth. "No Mom, at least not any more difficult than usual. With Grace at school, it's all the boys and I can do to keep him in line."

Poppa was standing between his grandsons, happy not to be the target of their joking. "Then it's a good thing Jack has help. I know it was a fulltime job for us when Danny lived here." He had his arms around Jack and Jesse and wasn't letting go any time soon.

Steve moved over to give Dad a hug. He missed too many hugs with his own dad after his mom died and he swore he wouldn't do the same with this man. He and Mom were responsible for raising the wonderful Steve loved so much, and they thought of him as another son. They were the best in his book.

"It's great to be here, although you didn't have to order the snow on our account."

"Nonsense, Steven. It's supposed to be cold and snowy. It's winter and it's Christmas; hence, it's cold and there is snow. How do you like it Jesse? Tomorrow we can go out and build a snowman before we win the snowball fight."

It took Jesse a moment to realize that Danno was talking to him. "Oh, it's amazing. Can we go sledding too? Jack said there's a big hill near here where we can go sledding."

Danny beamed at his son. "See there, Steven. Even Jesse appreciates the snow. Of course we can go sledding after breakfast. Tomorrow afternoon, your aunts and uncles and cousins will be over so we can exchange gifts. Then tomorrow night we have Nana's famous lasagna. I make pretty good lasagna, but Nana's is the best in the world."

"How can it be better than yours Danno? You make it great. Are you making cheesecake? Daddy told me about your cheesecake." The last part was said to Nana. Jesse spent years being invisible, but the way Poppa was holding him close gave him courage. "Are we going into the city? Are we going to all the places in Jack's book?"

When Danny's parents looked confused, Steve explained. "We printed pictures from our family albums so Jesse could see who everybody is and what we're going to see. Yes Jesse, we're doing all that too after the weekend. Now, how about we bring our bags in and settle in for the evening. Mom, I don't suppose you have a little Christmas ham left. I feel like we've been up forever, and I'm hungry."

While the bags were brought in and rooms sorted out, Mom laid out a simple meal of ham and cold salads. She poured milk for the boys and Grace and pulled out a pair of beers for Steve and Danny. Jack and Jesse were in Danny and Matt's old room, Steve and Danny were in his sisters' old room, and Grace was in the family room. It had a TV and a DVD player, so she was happy. Her cousin Lucy was spending the night with her tomorrow, so they could stay up gossiping without disturbing the younger kids.

After a quick meal, the boys went up to take a shower. Jesse had relaxed as he listened to Nana and Poppa quiz his family about everything. The covered how they liked school, Five-0's last case, the Christmas Eve program at church, and their upcoming Disney vacation. After a while, Jesse saw that Nana and Poppa were a lot like Danno and Daddy. They loved each other, and they loved their family. He knew that he would be safe here and have a good time.

After the boys left the kitchen, Mom nodded towards the stairs. "How is Jesse doing? I saw how he was when you first got here. He looked like he was afraid of us. How could parents be so cold to such a precious boy?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't know Mom. He's doing well enough. He's no longer afraid to ask for something, but he goes out of his way to be no trouble. Jack helps a lot. I think he's teaching Jesse how to relax and enjoy being a kid. We didn't expect to have another child, he's been a real blessing. Jack enjoys having a brother, and you should have seen him with Rachel's boys the day after. They insisted that Charlie and Andy needed to come for a sleepover. It's like they wanted to help him grieve so he could move on."

"Mom, Jack makes us so proud. He shares everything with Jesse. And Jesse has been so brave. He called 911 and asked them to call me. Losing Mom when I was a teenager hurt me in ways I still can't explain, and then when Dad was killed I was devastated. That's after all those years as a SEAL and in intelligence. I don't know how he survived knowing his dad killed his mom before killing himself. And we could hear his dad yelling for him to come out on the 911 call. He was going to kill Jesse too. Jesse is smart enough to know that. The counselor thinks that he is recovering from the trauma. We're going to make sure he has the best possible childhood from now on. The adoption should be final in a few months. Normally it would take a year, but I pulled in some favors from the governor's office and CPS."

Before anyone could say more, Jack and Jesse were back. As usual, Jesse's hair was still too wet. Poppa put his arms out and Jesse went to him. "Let me help you out Jesse. Danno was the same way at your age. His brother Mattie wore his hair shorter, especially in the summer, but Danno always liked his hair a little longer."

As Poppa was towel drying Jesse's hair, Jesse spoke up. "I want to get it cut shorter like Jack's. His is so easy to take care of, and it doesn't get in his eyes."

"I can cut it for you tomorrow morning Jesse. I cut Danno's and Mattie's hair when they were younger. I still have my shears in the closet upstairs." Poppa was raking his hand through Jesse's hair.

Jesse looked at Danno for his approval. Danny laughed and bowed to his dad. "It's okay with me if that's what Jesse wants. Steve and Jack could use a trim too. Now, I believe that we have a story to finish from last night. It's time we get these two in bed. I know Grace will be up for a while."

The boys received a goodnight kiss and hug from their grandparents and went upstairs. They were wearing down from their long day, and it was very late where they were. The story was barely finished when the boys started nodding off.

The dads tucked their sons in and gave final instructions. "Remember, there's a nightlight in the bathroom if you need to get up during the night. We're right next door if you need anything, even if it's just that you're in a new place. Jesse, it's okay to feel a little strange, maybe even a little homesick."

Jesse nodded and felt better to hear Danno say that. He was feeling a little anxious now that it was time for bed. He let Danno stroke his hair and relaxed. Steve was doing the same to Jack. Even as a baby, Steve could get Jack to sleep by rubbing his head.

Steve and Danny went quietly downstairs to visit with Mom and Dad for a while. Steve stopped in their room to retrieve a bottle of good bourbon from his bag. It was a local specialty, one that they knew Dad would enjoy. After a quick drink, everyone retired for the night. Steve and Danny shared a quick shower and put on their sleep clothes. It was a little chilly upstairs, and they might have to get up in the middle of the night. The girls' old beds were pushed together and made up as a king-sized bed, but the guys didn't need that much space. They curled together in the middle, same as most nights at home.

"I love coming here with you Danno. I love having family again. Mary and I will never be as close as you are with your sisters no matter what I do."

Danno kissed Steve softly and rested his head against Steve's. "I'm so happy to share my family with you. Sometimes I think that Mom likes you better. Go to sleep. The rest of the noisy Williams will be here tomorrow. If Jesse survives that, he should be ready for anything."

Fortunately, Jesse was tired enough to sleep through the night. The sun was up before any of the McGarrett-Williams woke. The sun was shining, but it was cold. Jesse was going to have the perfect weather for his first time in the snow.


	5. Family Christmas, Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

Family Christmas, Part 5

Christmas in New Jersey Flashback

Jesse was the first in his family to wake up the next morning; he couldn't wait to play in the snow. He didn't want to wake Jack or his dads up so he put his robe and slippers on and went downstairs. His new Nana and Poppa were up and sitting at the breakfast table. They didn't know how much courage it took for Jesse to come downstairs alone.

Nana still had keen mom ears and heard someone coming down the stairs. "Jesse, you're up early. Did you sleep well?" She put her arms out to Jesse to give him a hug.

"Uh-huh. Jack's still asleep, and I think that Danno and Daddy are sleeping too."

"Well, I know that they'll appreciate that you let them sleep in. Can I fix you some breakfast? Danny told me that you like eggs over-easy. Would you like that with some sausage? We buy it special at the market for Christmas?"

"Yes. Can I have some hot chocolate? Daddy always makes it with lots of marshmallow."

Poppa laughed to hear Jesse angling for marshmallows. All the grandkids wanted hot chocolate with extra marshmallows; there were two big bags in the pantry and extra milk in the fridge. "I'm in charge of the hot chocolate around here, and you can have as many marshmallows as you want. That's the good thing about being a grandparent. Do you want to help?"

That's why Steve found Jesse standing by the stove on a footstool, stirring a mixture of warm milk and cocoa mix. Steve had two days worth of stubble and his hair was sticking up several different directions. Mom could see why both her daughters talked about their handsome brother-in-law when they didn't know that she was listening.

Steve strolled over to give both Mom and Jesse a good morning hug. "Jesse my man, you're looking good this morning. Let me guess; you can't wait to get out in the snow."

Jesse flashed Steve a shy grin. "Jack says it's really cold and we'll need to come in and warm up but I don't care. Can we go sledding too?"

"Jesse, your new cousins are coming over after breakfast. They have a lot of experience with snowmen and sledding. They can take you to the park for sledding." Mom looked over at Steve. "Is Danny's knee bothering him again?"

Steve knew that Mom or Dad must have made a couple of phone calls this morning, summoning her other grandkids to supervise Jesse and Jack. "The long day on the planes and waiting in lines took their toll. His surgery really helped, but some days are better than others. What did the kids bargain in exchange?"

Steve loved Jackie's and Paula's kids, and they thought that he was the coolest uncle in the world. He knew that they would want something special, although they would entertain Jack and Jesse just because they were cousins.

"The boys are taking karate, and they wanted a chance to spar with an ex-Navy SEAL."

"Am I going to get my ass whipped?"

"No dear, and watch your language. They just want a little coaching."

"Okay, that explains what Tim, Mike, and Ed want. What does Lucy get out of it?"

"Steve, she was hoping to get a letter of recommendation from you for the Naval Academy. Her parents aren't happy but they accept that's what she wants."

"Wow, I'd be honored to write that letter. I still have a few contacts there. I could make some calls after the holidays."

Jack wandered downstairs just as Mom slipped a plate of eggs and sausage in front of Steve. Jesse was digging into his breakfast with gusto. Although Jack was usually an early riser, he was still a little tired. He worried about Jesse waking in a strange place, so he slept lightly. He perked up when he heard that his cousins would be over to play outside. Although they were several years older, they always made time for Jack when he came to visit.

Danny would have been happy to sleep most of the morning, but he heard voices downstairs and knew his family was up. He found Grace in the hall waiting to use the bathroom. After a throwing on a sweatshirt, he joined his parents and family in the kitchen. He stole Steve's coffee and drained the mug. Before Steve could protest, Danny stole a kiss. "Thanks for the coffee babe. What's that on your plate? Did Mom make you real eggs? Mom, is that the sausage from the market?"

"Yes it is, and pour Steve another cup of coffee. There's a fresh pot. You know where the mugs are."

"Thanks Mom. Where are the kids?" Danny looked around for Jack and Jesse but there was no sign of them in the kitchen.

"Your dad has them in the downstairs bathroom. Jesse is getting his haircut. Jack is next. Are you sure that you don't want to go next, Steve?"

"No thanks. I'm a little old to have my dad cut my hair. Danny, Jesse came downstairs by himself."

"Hmm. That's not surprising. It's hard to resist the Williams family. I'm surprised the kids aren't chomping on the bit to get outside."

"They are. Jesse wanted his haircut first. I kind of expected that he might wake up in the middle of the night."

"You two are doing such a great job with him. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I could tell last night that he has bonded very well with your family. And Jack seems to be very protective of him."

Danny snorted. "He comes by that honestly. They say the acorn never falls far from the tree. Jack and Jesse have been friends since pre-K. He's been a regular at the house for the last year. Things were bad for him at home and Jack knew that. He asked him over every chance he got. Jack's always been close to Rachel's boys and Chin's son even with the age difference. Jesse was his special friend who's his age."

"Did Danny tell you that we're renovating the cabin? We're adding another bedroom and expanding the existing bathroom, and we're expanding our bedroom to add a second bathroom. All the boys love going there. I even traded in my truck for an SUV so we could hold everyone and carry gear. I swear, in my wildest dreams I never imagined being a soccer dad."

Grace walked into the kitchen in time to hear Steve's last remark. She rolled her eyes. "Really Dad, no one would ever mistake you for a soccer dad."

"Hey, that better not make me the soccer mom. You still have way more clothes hanging in the closet that I do, even if you never wear the really nice stuff. Hey Jesse, you're looking good this morning. I see that Dad has you all squared away."

Jesse was running his hand over his shorter hair and smiling. "Poppa said he used to cut your hair like this. Jack is getting his haircut now. Poppa said it wasn't too late for you to change your mind Daddy."

Danny gave his son a good morning hug and rubbed his head. "I see that Dad hasn't lost his touch. You should go on down Steven. He gives a great army cut."

"It was the Navy Danno." Jesse piped in with the common refrain before Steve could. He was having the best time. It was the first time he had grandparents, and he enjoyed his time with them this morning before Jack or his dads woke up.

"So it was. Did Nana feed you?"

"Uh-huh. She made eggs the way I like them and sausage. I helped Poppa make hot chocolate. He let me have lots of marshmallows. The cousins are coming over to help me and Jack make a snowman, and then we're going to the park to go sledding down the big hill. Nana said that Daddy has to spar with Tim and Mike and Ed, and he has to write a letter so Lucy can go the Navy school 'cause your knee hurts."

Danny looked at his mom and raised his eyebrows. "You've added psychic abilities to your resume?"

"Danny, a mother knows. You can supervise if you need to assert your manhood."

"Nope, I'm good. I think that I've lived too long on the island. Snow isn't as much fun as it was when I was Jesse's age."

"That's because it doesn't get you out of school anymore. Now you and Grace sit down and eat your breakfast. I'm going to get ready for company. You young people can clean up the kitchen please before you tidy up the bedrooms. Are you going to shave?"

Steve protested now. "Mom, we're on vacation. I thought that I would grow a little beard while we were here. It might keep me warm."

"That's fine dear, although it looks like you've got a lot of gray coming in. You look so much younger when you shave." Mom couldn't help teasing Steve a little. She loved her son-in-law for how happy he made Danny as well as because he could be such a sweet man. She also knew that he made peace with his gray hair. It wasn't fair that the same gray hair that made a woman looked so washed out could make a man so distinguished.

Steve clutched his chest. "Danno, Mom just dissed us."

"Not me babe. I was going to shave anyway." Danny dug into his breakfast before it got cold. Jack came upstairs a few minutes later, the proud owner of a fresh haircut. The boys ran upstairs to brush their teeth. Steve gave Danny a proper morning kiss now that they were alone before going upstairs to pick out cold weather clothes for the boys. He also made sure the beds were made and clothes picked up. Mom could be a tough drill sergeant when company was coming over. He made it downstairs in time to help Danny with the kitchen.

The day flew quickly once the cousins came over. They made fast friends with Jesse. They all knew what he had been through, and they vowed on the way over that this would be his best Christmas ever. Within the hour, there were Uncle Danny and Uncle Steve sized snowmen in the front yard. Steve snapped pictures from the safety of the front porch.

Then Tim and Lucy drove the whole gang over to the park. Steve and Danny followed them in the rent car. As cold as it was, neither could miss Jesse's first time down the hill. They stayed until the cold became too much for Grace, Jack, and Jesse. Poppa had a fresh batch of hot chocolate waiting for his grandchildren, and Nana had a plate of sandwiches on the table.

Jackie and Paula came over with their husbands around 2 p.m. There was a flurry of activity in the kitchen preparing two large trays of lasagna. Jackie and Paula brought over salads and an antipasto platter. Supper was a loud raucous affair with adults and kids seated elbow-to-elbow around the large dining room table. Gifts were exchanged after dishes were cleared, and the kids adjourned to the family room downstairs to play video games.

On Monday, Steve and Danny took the kids into Manhattan for the day. Jesse was awed by the skyscrapers, the Statue of Liberty, and mostly everything else. He gave a detailed narrative of his day to his grandparents when they got home that evening. The boys slept late the next morning, giving Steve and Danny a little time together before going downstairs.

The rest of the week was spent visiting more family. Steve got his sparring match in with his nephews on Wednesday, and he borrowed Mom's laptop that evening to write the letter for Lucy. Before they knew it, it was New Year's Eve. Steve and Danny decided that the boys could stay up until midnight, but they had to get to bed after the big ball dropped at Times Square. Grace was at party with her cousins and had permission to stay out until 1 a.m.

Steve and Danny didn't stay up much past midnight either. It was the anniversary of their civil ceremony and their wedding. They had a little tradition to uphold. It was sweet and quiet; they didn't want to disturb their parents or their sons. In the morning, they had the usual chaos that goes with leaving to go home.

The trip back to paradise was as uneventful as the trip to Jersey except that they had to be at the airport so early. They dropped Grace at her mom's house for the remainder of her Christmas break. The Five-0 ohana was having a cookout at Chin and Malia's on Saturday. For tonight, it was enough that they were home.

The trip proved to be very therapeutic for Jesse. He thought his life couldn't get any better that having Steve and Danny as parents and Jack for a brother. He had no idea what it was like to have a large extended family. He had grandparents, aunt, uncles, cousins, and even more great-aunts, great-uncles, and second cousins. He talked more, laughed more, played more, ate more, and played more during his week in New Jersey that he thought maybe he did his whole life.

Nana told Danny that it was like watching a flower bloom. Jesse didn't have any bad dreams and his eyes twinkled with mischief when he and Jack ambushed Steve and Danny in the front yard with a pile of snowballs. Mom pointed out that Jesse must be feeling secure with his family to participate in a prank against his dads. That didn't stop Danny from nailing the boys with this own ammo, but Jesse even enjoyed getting snow stuffed down his parka.

It will take the family the rest of the weekend to put all the Christmas decorations away and adjust to the time change. Steve knows that Monday will be brutal for everyone. On the other hand, the insanity of holiday preparations is over for another eleven months. Next week, they will be able to go back to a semblance of a normal routine.

The boys are seated between Steve and Danny, too tired to stay awake for the movie. Steve hit the 'pause' button to stop the movie. "Danny, I think we need to get these two upstairs. Then maybe we can sit by the beach and have a beer."

"That sounds like a good plan." Danny was able to get Jesse on his feet, but Jack was down for the count. Steve threw him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. Ten minutes later, the men were in their favorite beach chairs.

"Steve, I know that the last week was not very restful but it was a wonderful treat for me."

"Danny, I love your family and it was great to have a big family Christmas. The boys had a great time too. Don't forget that we only have a few weeks until our Disney trip. I think that Mom and Dad are looking forward to it as much as the kids."

"Babe, I've never done Disney World either. I'm excited too. Mostly, I'm happy that we get to do this with the kids. I suspect that this is the last vacation we'll share with Grace, and Jack and Jesse are at such a good age. This family we have, our life together, is so good. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll wake up in my crappy old apartment. You were so right to insist that we needed another child. And now we have Jesse too. Wow, we have two sons."

Steve laughed and hugged Danny. "Yeah, it's like a really good dream. Jesse is our bonus. He brings out the best in all of us, and I hope we're bringing out the best in him. Charlotte told me the adoption is being expedited. We should have the final papers in May. I think we should celebrate. The cabin should be finished by then. Maybe we can take all the boys to the cabin."

"They love the cabin. I have to admit that I love it there too. We've always had a good time there. Speaking of a good time, could I interest you in going in the house with me? It's still our anniversary, and I would like to spend some intimate time with you."

"You're such a romantic Danno. Does that mean that you get to be on top tonight?"

"I don't care who's on top as long as I'm with you. I think that's why it works so well with us. You're still a control freak, but you let me do what I do best. And I'm still pretty good in the bedroom."

"Don't be modest Danno. You're really good in the bedroom, so why are we still on the beach?"

They tapped their bottles together and finished their beers before going into the house. 2021 promised to be another good year for the McGarrett-Williams family.


End file.
